


Killing Floor 2 Drabbles

by Yuuri00



Category: Killing Floor (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuri00/pseuds/Yuuri00
Summary: Showing some love for my favorite characters from Killing Floor 2.
Relationships: Dj Scully/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm not a great writer.  
> Also follow my fan account on Tumblr @flash-some-cash.

I had pulled the old photo from my  
satchel, examining it's burned edges, I was lucky that I put the fire out before I lost the only thing left of my family.  
Mom and dad, next to each other with such bright, shining eyes, and little me smiling so big it must've ached.  
I sighed longingly at the photo, missing what was.  
They had been killed by the onslaught of Zeds that entered the small town the resided in.  
They didn't stand a chance.  
Before that, I hadn't spoken to or seen them in months.  
I regretted that.  
Eyes felt heavy with sorrow, I began to cry. Something I didn't do often.  
I cried for a while until I heard footsteps behind me. I sat up abruptly and wiped my face, shoving the photo back in my bag.  
Turning around, I could see that it was Scully.

"Miss your folks too, huh?"

He had seen everything, I suppose. I didn't answer.

"I miss mine too. I don't know if they are even still around…"  
He sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't need to speak. I understand."  
I nodded, and layed my head in his shoulder, looking down at my hands.  
He finally spoke up again.  
"It hurts- losing your family. Especially in the way you did."  
He paused.  
"But you have a new family. Us. Me."  
Looking back at him hopeful, saying nothing. As if he knew what I was thinking, he responded.  
"Yeah, you are family to me. And I'd do anything to keep you safe. I hope you feel the same way, because I care about you alot."  
I nodded quickly, smiling at him.  
I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling back at me.  
"Don't hesitate to talk to me. You can cry on my shoulder if you need it. I don't mind any."  
He put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed gently.

I finally spoke up.

"Thank you, Scully."


	2. Nightmares. (Dj ScullyxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully has a nightmare.   
> His s/o soothes him, and helps him fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Scully's actual name is Markus.  
> Idk I thought it was cute.

Me and Scully had turned in early for the night. Mostly because the next day was going to be fairly busy, which meant better pay.  
Unfortunately for me and him, scully had trouble sleeping.  
He wasn't nurvous, or scared, he always had trouble sleeping.  
Once I had finally got him to lay down, he curled himself into me like a kitten, which of course was absolutely adorable.  
He closed his eyes finally as I held him close.

I felt a stir in the bed next to me, fitful whines and restless sleep.  
Crying.

I turned on the makeshift lamp next to our bed, and tried to shake him awake.

"Markus, baby, wake up."

"Huh? What? Hey…"

"Are you ok? Bad dream?"

He wiped his tears quickly, and sat up, as I stared at him with concern. He only got like this when his day had been particularly stressful.

"Are you ok, my love?"   
I whispered, putting my hand on his shoulder, which was incredibly warm.  
He looked at me finally, and began to cry once again, almost as if asking him made him think.

"Sorry, it was- a dream about when- verdorie, I was alone."

I understood what he meant.  
Before being hired by Horzine, he had roamed the wastes for a while, sleeping where he could.  
Eating when he could.  
He never was the same after that.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to hold you?"

There was a silence for a moment until he spoke up again finally.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He fell into my arms like a sack of potatoes, and I wrapped my arms around his bare form, which was sweaty, and soft.  
How he managed to keep such soft skin alluded me, but that was a question for another day.


	4. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dj Scully meet up again after months apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a multi part story, I think. I wanted to do something bigger this time.

Arriving at the station a skip in your step, and a song in your heart; however your mind was busy.  
Lugging your only bag off the train to the platform, your eyes scanned the station expectantly.  
Rae hopped off the train after you, slapping her hand on your shoulder.  
“AH! Rae! What gives?” You yelped.  
“Sorry! I didn’t think you were this jumpy.” her smile faded.  
“It's fine, i'm fine,” you reassured her finally.  
“Looking for him, huh?”   
You hated how she knew you so well; always knowing exactly what's on your mind.  
Rae pointed out into the sea of mercenaries.   
Wearing his normal attire, hoodie, goggles, and mask.  
Very typical for your boyfriend.  
Before you had a chance to call out to him, he spotted you.  
Parting the crowd of people like the red sea, he finally made it to you.  
Wrapping his arms around your form was comforting, but his body felt different against yours.  
You decided not to ponder it further, finally pulling away to look at him.   
His hand placed on your cheek, so gentle.  
“ I missed you, schat.”  
His words were soft, loving.  
You knew very little Dutch, and in the wee hours of the night, when everyone else slepyt you managed to learn certain words, you knew this would delight him.  
“I missed you too.”  
You stared into the red abyss of his goggles, his eyes beyond that were a gorgeous heterochromatic green and blue, something he wanted hidden to most.  
Yet, something was off.  
Instead of round pupils they were slits of black- like cats eyes.  
You figured it was a trick of the light; you had been sitting in a dark train cabin for well over 6 hours.  
“So, why don’t we head to the base? We only got four hours to pick our rooms, and settle in before debriefing.” Rae interjected, earning a sigh from the DJ.  
“Verdorie, I hate debriefs. They are never brief…"   
You grumbled at the poor humor.  
“We know what to do, go out and kill those bastards!"   
With seemingly too much enthusiasm, Rae's eyes dropped, something that was a rare sight. Having trouble finding the words, Rae spoke up in your place.  
"It's never that easy, Scull."  
Her voice was filled with unease and a hint of saddness, he turned to her seeing the look on her face made him deflate before your eyes.  
Also a rare sight.  
As if they were having a telepathic conversation, they looked away from each other finally.  
The sight alone put you on edge, as if there was a horrible secret they weren't planning on telling you. That alone made your mind race.  
"E-everything ok?" You stammered.  
"If it's something serious; about you Scully, please tell me."  
He began to speak, until the intercom system started blaring.

“All staff and mercs are needed on base immediately! This is an emergency! A large horde of zeds has been spotted at the western wall!"  
On instinct, the three of you ran into the massive building to get ready.  
You were used to such short notices; however you still have yet to pick out a room to stay in, so it made the situation a touch more difficult.  
Horzine was made up of multiple stations around the globe, all in varying conditions and sizes.  
This one happened to be the biggest, but somehow the weakest Horzine station.  
The walls stood tall, looming over the building and various makeshift shops scattered everywhere.  
But near the back entrance, a previous attack rendered that side weak, and nearly unrepairable, especially with the shortages of tools, supplies, and people with building knowledge.  
They did what they could with what they had of course; however that meant the craftsmanship was very patchy.  
Wood, nails and concrete haphazardly placed at the weak points of the wall in a desperate attempt to stop the horde.  
It was a matter of time.  
You knew this. It wasn’t some secret that Horzine’s metaphorical arms were stretched too far, manufacturing guns and bullets as well as housing for their employees.  
Rushing out toward the back entrance wall alongside Dj Scully and Rae, armed to the teeth.  
Staring straight up at the wall was a little scary, the sky would disappear behind the dull grey wall, as if you had been stripped of all sight, yet it pulled you in for further examination.  
The sound of your boyfriends voice pulled you away from the wall finally,  
“Where are they?”  
His tone contrasted from the dower and dull atmosphere that surrounded all of you.  
“I didn’t know you wanted to be ripped apart by a zed so much.”  
Rae's voice bubbled up.  
"Nah, I can take em!"  
Earning a scoff from Rae, he looked at you, noticing your silence.  
“You scared?” he teased.   
“No, what makes you think that?”  
Looking to him finally.  
“I’ve been doing this shit about as long as you have.”  
He leaned back from you defensively, ready to say something in return but a loud banging could be heard beyond the scraps that was the wall.  
In no time at all the wall itself became a canvas, of blood and guts.  
To you, it was definitely a change in scenery, a welcome change.  
Blood was easier to look at than gray walls.  
Shooting a clot in the head, and succinctly reloading like a deadly; accurate machine, you suddenly realized someone was missing: Dj Scully.  
You pushed through the hail of spent bullets and shrapnel, hoping to see that DJ again.  
You found him near the building, up against the wall seemingly helpless and unarmed against a gorefast, before you had the chance to help him, Scully grabbed it's arm blade and snapped it off, while punching it in its face repeatedly, without a hint of humanity. Claws pushed their way out of Scully's fingertips, he became feral.  
Using the blade from the gorefast, he sliced through the screeching abomination like a hot knife in butter.  
It's blood splattered onto scully, the thing died almost instantly.  
Scully fell to his knees, you paralyzed with fear.  
Scully gasped for air, slowly standing up again.  
His eyes scanned over his surroundings spotting you finally.

“This is not what it looks like!"


End file.
